Teen Titans: Five Teams
by Envy Her
Summary: Your OCs as Titans? YES! Submit a form to fight Slade, Red X, the Hive Five, and a bunch more villains. APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

—Robin—

I read the letter one last time.

"Dear-" here I inserted the name of the hero I was sending it to. "My name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. It is my wish to expand the group of young heroes already fighting for justice along side me and my team. Therefore, we are allowing anyone who wishes to join our team to try, for the betterment of society. If you wish do, please send me a letter and be here at Titans Tower on the 15th of December for an orientation and such.

Sincerely,

Robin"

Here's the rules:

-No Mary Sues

-No one related to previous Titans

-Please review me the apps

-Don't rip-off any other supers (don't say "it's like BlahBlah Boy's outfit, but with a blue mask and different pants, and it like Example Girl's powers, but with water instead")

-Turn it in before December 15th

Here's the app:

Super name:

Real name/civilian undercover name:

Age (13-18):

Powers:

Theme:

Personality:

Outfit:

Hair:

Appearance (skin, body, scars, makeup, ect):

Secrets:

Weapons:

Backstory:

Reason for being a Titan:

How they got Robin's attention/ asked him to join:

Would they be a traitor?:

Titan leader you want (pick from Jinx, Ravenger, Kid Devil, or Wonder Girl, OR suggest a team leader):

Anything else:

Here's my example:

Super name: Black Blood

Real name/civilian undercover name: Bellatrix "Bella" Temnota

Age (13-18): 16

Powers: she can control people's blood, including its movement, thickness, tempature, ect.

Theme: red and back, no direct theme

Personality: cold, untrusting, Bella is an anti-social and violent girl, bordering evil

Outfit: Long, black, floor length, strapless dress with blood red fur around her shoulders and blood red glove and heels

Hair: big black updo, with long bits falling out

Appearance (skin, body, scars, makeup, ect): pale skin and a nice body, with scars running up her arms and red lipstick with heavy black eyeliner

Secrets: NOT TELLING! (author exception)

Weapons: double daggers that she rarely uses

Backstory: she live in Russia most of her live, where her older sister, Anika (same powers), killed almost a hundred people and ruined her family's name

Reason for being a Titan: to prove she's not like her sister

How they got Robin's attention/ asked him to join: um…Robin doesn't know she here… Ravenger let her join, and Robin thinks she's like her sister

Titan leader you want (pick from Jinx, Ravenger, Kid Devil, or Wonder Girl, OR suggest a team leader): Ravenger

Would they be a traitor?: NOT TELLING! (author exception)

Anything else: not for now!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I haven!t updated yet! I haven't got enough heroes yet, so feel free to make more and please tell friends! Btw Jinx's team is FULL! Here is the heroes so far:

Titans West:

Ravenger

Black Blood (Envy Her)

ANSWER (ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow )

Black Kat (BeautifulAndStrangeDragon)

Titans North:

Jinx

Little Red (batman-defeats-all)

Dragon Snap (Inugoma)

Anion (POMForever)

Fallen (missd1athlete)

Ghost (JackoLillie)

Titans South:

Kid Devil

Nutria (ZoeythePinkNinja)

Fang (ZoeythePinkNinja)

Skelric (Spellboundseal)

Titans East:

Wonder Girl

Analyst (MysteryAgain)

Mistifier (Dramaticswimmergirl)

Red Wolf (Madame Jasper)

Lamia (SARASARASARA)

I know there's already a Titans East, but pretend there isn't. Each team is lead by a non-OC, someone Robin can trust, or needs to figure out if he can trust them.

And a little bit of story!

—Robin—

"Ok, welcome to Titans Tower," I said to a group of about twenty-five teen heroes. "You're all here to join the Teen Titans, but it's getting crowded here and we need to spread out, cover more ground. That's why we are creating the Titans East, West, North, and South." Here, Wonder Girl, Ravenger, Jinx, and Kid Devil stepped up.

After I read out the teams, there was four groups of teen heroes.

Also, special competition! If you give me ideas for the story, then you will have a chance to be on the ACTUAL Teen Titans' team (not east, north, west, south).

…

…

…

Sorry, I suck at this…


	3. Chapter 3

TEAMS:

Titans West:

Ravenger

Black Blood (Envy Her)

ANSWER (ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow )

Black Kat (BeautifulAndStrangeDragon)

Queen of Hearts (Arielle Delaney)

Sapphire (Katwizzle)

Fräulein Engel (Envy Her)

Titans North:

Jinx

Little Red (batman-defeats-all)

Dragon Snap (Inugoma)

Sonic (reven228)

Fallen (missd1athlete)

Ghost (JackoLillie)

Titans South:

Kid Devil

Nutria (ZoeythePinkNinja)

Fang (ZoeythePinkNinja)

Zarenta (HAWK 3Y3)

Sombra (Arielle Delaney)

Titans East:

Wonder Girl

Analyst (MysteryAgain)

Mistifier (Dramaticswimmergirl)

Red Wolf (Madame Jasper)

Lamia (SARASARASARA)

I know there's already a Titans East, but pretend there isn't. Each team is lead by a non-OC, someone Robin can trust, or needs to figure out if he can trust them.

—Robin—

"Ok, welcome to Titans Tower," I say to a group of about twenty teen heroes. "You're all here to join the Teen Titans, but it's getting crowded here and we need to spread out, cover more ground. That's why we are creating the Titans East, West, North, and South." Here, Wonder Girl, Ravenger, Jinx, and Kid Devil steps up.

After I read out the teams, there is four groups of teen heroes. "Right! There are jets like ours, specially made for each of you teams in the hangar. The coordinates are already in it for you tower, but you should memorize them. Also, you communicators. Ours are yellow, East is light blue, West is green, South is red, and North is black. To use them, flip them open and select the person you choose to call. You can call anyone on your team or me. Team leaders can call other team leaders and any of my team, as well. To make sure everyone is doing ok, each week for the first month, and once a month after that, I'll expect you all to call in and talk about how you and your team are getting along and fighting well. Well, um…" I ended patheticly, "I guess that's it!"

Once they had all filed out, lead by their team leaders, Beast Boy dropped from the ceiling, Raven merged through the floor, and Cyborg and Starfire enter through the opposite door.

"You suck at that," stated Beast Boy, bluntly.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," I replied, sarcasm edging my voice.

"You could have done better, but it was pretty good," said Raven, in monotone.

"Do you think this will work, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," I said, "But if it does, then watch out villains."

—Ravenger—

Great. Robin stuck me with the losers. My group is made up of Black Blood, a Russian lady in a long, black, strapless dress and a red fur with long, black hair in a big updo who I snuck onto the team, ANSWER, who is actually millions of little nano-bots making up a slender humanoid form, Black Kat, in black with long black hair, cat ears, and a swishing tail, Queen of Hearts, who always wears her school uniform with her red hair and keeps telling us to call her Belle, and Sapphire, wearing a blue, one armed top with yellow pants with wavy brown hair. There's also Fräulein Engel, who's a little (as in four years old) German angel with blond hair

So far, they all suck. The towers pretty cool, and it has everything the old one did, but it's so boring. As soon as we saw it, Black Blood called the biggest room. How's that for graditude. It has a big window with a good view and a huge bathroom. My room is the second best. It's pretty big, but still. ANSWER's room isn't much bigger than a closet, and it's made entirely of some sort of charging thing he can spread out on. The other two's rooms are pretty normal, but one of them had to take a guest room, cause of Robin not knowing about Bellatrix (Black Blood, that is). Angelika's room is all white with a big fluffy bed. It's next to mine. Robin gave us pretty big budgets for furnishings and decorations, so we're going shopping for stuff Sunday.

Queen o- I mean- Belle is the only one who's got a life outside of the titans. She's obsessed with her private school, Bayside

Academy, to the point of being completely school appropriate all the time, and she made us start a swear jar like at the first tower. It's been a few hours, and at only a fifty cent rate, I've already put in $2.50. Otherwise she's not that bad.

Sapphire, AKA Kat Smith, is sarcastic and actually sort of funny, but she's also a bit annoying.I think she's trying to see if ANSWER has emotions by flirting with him/it, but obviously he's not reacting. Hello! Robot, not a real boy! Oh well, I hope someone does something illegal soon, or I will die from boredom.

Oh yeah, and how could I forget about Engel? Why did Robin put a four-year-old on my team? I'm here to fight, not babysit! Robin said she was a powerful fighter; apparently she can fly, influence minds, create blinding light, and teleport, but I'll believe it when I see it. So far she's calling me "mutter", which I think means "mother".

—Kid Devil—

I guess my teams pretty good, but I feel like I got the extras no one else wanted. Whatever, I like them. My team is made up of Nutria, in a green midriff tube top with brown detached sleeves and a brown miniskirt and a leaf-like mask with brown hair, Fang, a pale albino guy in a black trench coat and a red shirt and red jeans, Zarenta, with khakis and a black tank top and a strait brown ponytail, and Sombro, who is wearing purple pants and a navy blue top with a bedazzled crescent moon with her choppy died black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Nutria and Fang have known each other for years, but I can't tell if they're dating or just friends. Nutria is sort of the happy-go-lucky tree hugger. She's pretty loud, but she's definitely friendly. Her room has a glass ceiling that lets in lots of light. It's full of plants in little garden beds around the edges and where ever there's extra space. She squealed and started jumping up and down when she saw it. She a little like Miss Martian.

I've been told Fang is a vampire. He acts pretty dark and secluded, and he doesn't talk much, so it might be true. His room is all dark colors and it's got a little mini-fridge. When I joked that I wanted one and asked what was in it, he just shut the door in my face. I definitely don't like him, but I think I can put up with him for the team's sake. Maybe…

Zarenta is quiet, and when she says something, it's usually some smart-ass remark, but she's a good person. She wears brass lipstick and has a black and purple flame tattoo on her left shoulder. Her room is pretty normal and she hasn't opened up very much at all.

And then Sombra, who has precognitions like Rose, but she also has telepathy, which she never uses. Instead she uses a dagger. She's stubborn and she acts really tough. She has scars all over her face, arms, and hands, that I can only guess are from fighting. Her full name is Noche Sombra, and she always knows what's going on. She won't tell us where she lives, but we know it's not here, cause she let it slip. She has a room though, so I guess she told Robin she would be full time. She's always covered in dirt, but she's still pretty hot. Not that I like her or anything.

* * *

Sorry this has taken so long! My iPod dropped a ton of the story, so I had to re-write!

ALSO! POMforever wins the competition (see last chapter!)


End file.
